4 am
by news for parrots
Summary: Olivia gets a wake-up call. (Olivia and anyone you want) (now with extra bit: someone else)
1. olivia

Summary: Olivia gets a wake-up call

Disclaimer: nothing is mine; I'm just having a little fun

a/n: totally au.

>------------- 

Olivia threw herself out of bed and flew through the bathroom door with such force she almost missed the toilet.

She was more or less finished retching up a nice dinner of chicken parmesan and cheesecake when she felt a hand rubbing her back and soothing words being whispered into her ear. She heaved a few more times, then rested her head on the edge of the bowl. The cold washcloth startled her, but it felt so good she didn't complain. A few kisses on her neck and then she was alone.

Olivia sat for a few more minutes on the bathroom floor, resting. Her hand went to rub her stomach.

"Come on kid, we're a team here. Gotta work with me here. No more of these 4 am wake up calls, okay?"

She pulled herself up and made her way down the hall. She still wasn't certain she was doing the right thing, bringing this child into the horrible world she inhabited. But as she crawled into her partner's waiting arms she knew that she would do her very best for her child. Their child.


	2. with elliot

a/n: it was only going to be a quick one shot deal! But I have to give the people what they clamor for. (and man, did I ever enjoy the clamor!) hope you like this part too  
a/n: I'm still new to svu and I don't know much about Munch or Huang yet, so I'll have to wait on writing this story for them. Until then, it's all Elliot.

* * *

Smack

"Yow!" Elliot rubbed his face, and then his hand, which was apparently what had hit him. "Liv, next time-" but she wasn't in bed with him anymore. He could hear her in the bathroom, throwing up. Heaving himself out of bed, he grabbed the washcloth and the water bottle he'd left on his bedside table. Making his way to the bathroom, he saw an identical set of washcloth and water bottle sitting by the door. He smiled and picked them up too.

In the bathroom he found Liv at the toilet, again. 'Kathy was never this bad,' he thought to himself, 'at least I don't think she was.' He shook the thought out of his head and wet a washcloth. Bending down he rubbed her back and pulled her hair out of her face. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear.  
When she stopped for a rest he applied the washcloth. He felt her tense, and for a moment he was glad she was too tired to complain. Once he felt her relax he told her he loved her and left, the water bottle by her hand.

Elliot lay in bed waiting for her to come back. He smiled as he remembered what he found by the bathroom door; Kathleen was taking this pregnancy thing rather well. He had braced himself for all his children to hate him for moving on with his life, but they'd all taken it well enough. He loved how well the kids were warming to Olivia.  
He watched as she made her way back to the bed, hand rubbing her tummy in such a loving way. 'She is going to be a great mother,' he told him self, smiling at her. He opened his arms wide and welcomed her back to bed.


	3. with John

a/n: and now with more John.

* * *

John woke to the sound of someone throwing up down the hall. Groaning, he pulled himself out of bed. 'I am getting too old for this. And so is Liv.' He peeked in on baby Alex on his way. The two year old girl was sound asleep, a little smile on her angelic face. 'At least she didn't wake up for this.'

Entering the bathroom, Liv was still on her knees at the toilet. John bent to rub her back the way he knew she liked it. He whispered to her about all the wonderful things this kid would do. Eventually she stopped heaving and he wiped her face down. She managed a small,

"Thanks." He kissed her and left her to recover.

He stopped and stood in Alex's doorway, watching her sleep. He heard Liv's soft voice drift from the bathroom, telling their son to behave himself. He chuckled softly and headed back to bed to wait for his wife.


	4. with Alex

a/n: couldn't help myself. Here's with Alex.

* * *

Alex woke when she felt Liv tense in her arms, and she released her when she started to squirm. She watched as Liv ran to the bathroom, again. 'Poor Liv.' she shook her head. When she heard Liv start to throw up she got out of bed. She grabbed a washcloth out of the linen closet and stepped into the bathroom.

Liv was still down in front of the toilet.

"Aw Liv, I had no idea it was going to be like this," she whispered.er face. Then with a quick kiss and an "I love you," she was gone.

Alex lay down in the bed, scheming how she was going to convince Liv to reveal her pregnancy before it revealed itself. She knew how much Liv hated desk duty, but the idea of her in unnecessary danger was worse. She could put up with a grumpy Liv much better than an injured one.

She watched Liv walk back in, hugging herself. Alex pulled her into a hug,  
"Feeling okay?"  
"I'm better now."


End file.
